


Cautionary Tales

by akamine_chan, podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: pod-together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inuit tribes from Repulse Bay have a story about a gluttonous half-wolf, the noisy ptarmigan, and the hare that got away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautionary Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written by akamine_chan, performed by podfic_lover.
> 
> This story was written to be listened to, so there is no text.

  
Cover by akamine_chan

**Length:** 9min:54sec

**Download links:**  


Mediafire: [mp3-file (18.2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yelii5hiv8a80ye/Cautionary_Tales.mp3) or [audiobook (18.2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/50r0io0gb6w1dgx/Cautionary_Tales.m4b)

Courtesy of Parakaproductions: [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Cautionary%20Tales-podfic_lover,%20akamine_chan.mp3) | [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Cautionary%20Tales-podfic_lover,%20akamine_chan.m4b)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aka: I was happy to work with podfic_lover again - she is very talented and lovely. When we originally did our brainstorming, she wanted something that didn't have much in the way of dialog tags, so I decided to write something that would strictly be told through aural elements, much like a radio play. And I liked the idea of a conversation between Dief and Fraser, and so, that's what I went with. I hope you enjoy this, I know I had a lot of fun writing it and I _think_ podfic_lover enjoyed creating the soundscape for it.  <3
> 
> podfic_lover: Like always it was a lot of fun working with Aka. She knows me well and made it easy for me with her spot-on characterizations of Fraser and Dief. I had a great time "creating" the back and forth between these two and the general soundscape.
> 
> Most of the used sound clips are from http://www.freesound.org and were created by be-steele, ecfike, eric5335, gorgoroth6669, moffet and suprasummun under Creative Commons 0 License/the Attribution License. The ptarmigan sound was found under http://www.xeno-canto.org/species/Lagopus-leucura.


End file.
